In the past, various card games have been developed for social and gambling or gaming type uses. A very popular card game, especially for gambling or gaming uses is the card game known as Blackjack (or "21") wherein a blackjack player plays against a Dealer and the object is to beat the Dealer by either "Standing" or "Sticking" (not drawing a card that might cause the Blackjack player to "Bust" (go over 21) and hope that the Dealer will "Bust") or by receiving a cumulative point card total higher than the Dealer from the Blackjack player's received playing cards being as close to 21 as possible with 21 being the maximum permissible score. In other words, if the Blackjack player and Dealer each achieve a total not exceeding 21, then the highest total wins the bet. Blackjack is relatively simple to understand and is usually a faster and easier card game to play than, for example, the game of Poker, therefore, Blackjack, which can be played with the Dealer and only one Blackjack player, is, in most Casinos, even more popular than the conventional game of Poker which needs to be played with several players because each of the Poker players are competing against each other for one "pot" whereas each Blackjack player can win against the one Dealer. Thus, this game includes a Dealer and at least one Blackjack player. One or more Blackjack players playing against the Dealer are, in effect, individually competing to try to either obtain a better card score (for multiple playing cards that they are dealt) than the Dealer or to "Stick" or "Stand" after receiving a minimum of 2 cards and hope that the Dealer will "Bust". For example, Blackjack players seeing one of the two Dealer's initial cards which is turned up may decide not to draw any additional card because they will win the bet if the Dealer has to hit (the Dealer is required to draw if their point total is 16 or less) and the Dealer "Busts" (goes over 21). A Blackjack player receiving a card score of more than 21 points has the so called "Bust" hand and automatically loses to the Dealer (and vice versa). The Dealer, after receiving the first 2 cards begins drawing one or more cards (if the first 2 cards are 16 or less), but only after each of the Blackjack players at the Dealer's table have completely played their hand. Therefore, the "House" or Casino has the advantage because the Blackjack player or players must play and complete their hand first or before the Dealer. The Blackjack players at the table individually playing against the Dealer and also the Dealer must receive a minimum of 2 cards. Each of the Blackjack players individually playing against the Dealer (who is representative of the "House" or Casino) have the option of "Sticking" after the receipt of their 2 initial cards which means that they will not receive any other cards or to draw one or more other cards from the Dealer and to continue until they are either satisfied with their card count score and stop drawing cards ("Sticking") or they have "Busted" (gone over the 21 point total). As is known in the Blackjack card game, picture cards (Jacks, Queens and Kings) each have a point card value of 10 points while Aces have a point card value of either 1 point or 11 points. The other cards namely 2s, 3s, 4s, 5s, 6s, 7s, 8s, 9s, and 10s have a point card value equivalent to their face card value (i.e. respectively 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10). In virtually all gaming or Casino establishments, Dealers have to draw when they receive a point card value of 16 or less and, in some Casinos or gaming establishments, when they receive a point card value of 17 or less where the 17 point card value is based upon using an Ace as an 11 point card value with one or more other cards (this is known as a "Soft 17").
While the conventional game of Blackjack or 21 is a relatively fast card game, this conventional game is not very dynamic and becomes very very boring when played for an extended period of time. For example, many Blackjack players are finding the conventional game of 21 very boring because they don't have any significant betting options because of the manner that 21 is now being played. Because of the small percentage difference in the odds of playing Blackjack against a Dealer (with only a few percentage points in favor of the Dealer (or the House)), the same (gaming) chip or chips are often passed from the Blackjack player to the Dealer (when the Blackjack player loses) and from the Dealer to the Blackjack player (when the Dealer loses to the Blackjack player). This passing chips back and forth routine will sometimes last for relatively long periods of time until either the Blackjack player starts losing more often than winning because of a streak of bad luck or because of the percentage of odds in favor of the Dealer (or the House) or because the Blackjack player receives a run of good luck and wins more hands against the Dealer over a somewhat limited period of time. Blackjack players faced with losing several bets in a row will often become upset and will seek to recoup their losses quickly by significantly increasing the amount of their bet. This often results in the Blackjack player losing even greater amounts of money and at a faster rate of loss.
As a result, the present conventional game of Blackjack, as it is presently played, is tedious (because there is usually only one betting option--to beat the Dealer by either receiving a higher point score or to hope that the Dealer will "Bust") and does not generate much excitement or enthusiasm for the Blackjack player. Other betting options are needed to create more interest for the Blackjack player other than to significantly increase the bet. Thus an improved Blackjack game is needed which would permit each Blackjack player to bet a relatively small amount of money and have a chance to win a relatively large amount of money (as an option after losing a number of conventional bets to the Dealer) without the risk of losing a large bet that was the only previous option to try to promptly recoup a series of lost bets to the Dealer.
Attempts have been made to vary the game of Blackjack to a relatively minor degree wherein a Blackjack player could have more than one betting option (other than the Blackjack player's bet to receive a higher card total (not more than the maximum of 21) than the Dealer or to hope the Dealer "Busts). However, a number of these other attempts have not been successful because they do not provide a multitude of vary exciting betting options combined with a large multiple type of payout. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,570 to Karal discloses a Blackjack card game method wherein a Blackjack player has extended wagering opportunities after the Blackjack player's hand has reached a desired card count value. Specifically, the Blackjack player can bet on whether the Dealer will achieve a card count that would be higher (but not greater than 21) than the Blackjack player's hand. This supplemental bet or wager by the Blackjack player is prior to the Dealer revealing the Dealer's face down card. Predetermined odds on the different possible Dealer hand combinations are selected by the Blackjack player by the selection of the point card value of the Dealer's hand. Also, the Blackjack player can wager on the point card value of the Dealer's only face down card. Furthermore, the Blackjack player can bet on the point card value of the third Dealer card, etc. The odds presented in this U.S. Patent range from 10 to 1 (on an Ace being the Dealer down card or the next card to be drawn by the Dealer). Picture card including 10s have a 2 to 1 betting ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,416 to Schorr et al. also discloses a Blackjack card game method wherein a Blackjack player can bet on the Dealer's hand, the Blackjack player's hand or for a tie in the point count between the Dealer and the Blackjack player. The bet for the tie pays 9 to 1, the bet for the Blackjack player's hand is even money (1 for 1), and the bet on the Dealer's hand is 5 for 6 (five chips can be won on a 6 chip bet).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,579 to Griffiths discloses a Blackjack card game method wherein a separate bet can be made on whether the Dealer obtains exactly 21 or Busts. Disclosed therein is a discussion of Royal Match 21 involving a separate bet by the Blackjack player to have their 2 initial cards be of the same suit (i.e. clubs, diamonds, hearts and spades). A higher payout is for when the Ace and King is received by the Blackjack player in the same suit for the 2 initial cards, but there is no separate bet for the receipt of these two cards (only a payout if they happen to be received when a bet is made for the receipt of 2 initial cards of the same suit). Also disclosed therein is a reference to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 to Jones et al. wherein a separate bet is made to be eligible for certain specific jackpot hands (i.e. four 5s and an Ace or Ace, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,575 to Keller discloses a Blackjack card game wherein various bets can be made by a player obtaining certain cards with a large jackpot amount available if a player bets for and obtains a Blackjack consisting of an Ace or Spades and a Jack of Spades (or alternatively, a player can receive the same large jackpot amount if the player bets for and obtains a Blackjack consisting of an Ace of Clubs and a Jack of Clubs).
All of the above identified U.S. Patents disclose various Blackjack games which use a standard 52 card playing deck of cards. Thus, there is only a limited amount of opportunities for a player to achieve the ultimate hand which is to receive a two card "21" or Blackjack on the initial first two cards received by the player. Furthermore, there isn't much excitement for a player to play the same game of Blackjack with the same standard deck of 52 playing cards (or with a shoe of 4 or 6 decks of the standard 52 playing cards).
Accordingly, a need existed for providing a new, exciting Blackjack card game and method that would provide multiple betting options for a player beside the standard betting option to beat the Dealer and that would use a deck of playing cards containing more than the conventional 52 playing cards to provide the player with a greater number of possibilities to obtain a Blackjack ("21" point card value) on the player's initially received two playing cards. Thus, there is a need for a dynamic Blackjack game which would preferably use additional unique playing cards (60 total cards) that would provide a Blackjack player with four general type betting options (1) a side bet to gamble on receiving an initial two cards that would pay the player a relatively large amount for receiving one Ace and another card having a value of ten (either a 10 or a picture card) thereby providing a "natural" Blackjack, (2) a side bet to gamble on receiving an initial two cards having a cumulative point value of "21" using, in combination, a 9, 10, 11 or 12 as a first card and a second card respectively being a 12, 11, 10 or 9 thereby providing a two initial card combination of "21", (3) a side bet to gamble on the player receiving any number of cards (2 or more cards) totaling exactly 21, and (4) a regular bet for a player to beat the Dealer regardless of the number of cards received by the player or the Dealer.